


晰栎 后台(ABO)

by Arien_usagi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arien_usagi/pseuds/Arien_usagi
Summary: 拉郎产物，不喜点X全场唯一大猛A王晰，O管栎是一个小白兔在台上故意散发信息素勾引哥哥的故事
Relationships: 晰栎, 王晰x管栎
Kudos: 1





	晰栎 后台(ABO)

— 宇歌录制结束后台化妆间 —

管栎瘫在桌子上对着手机小声念叨 "等下跟杨杨他们去吃火锅～哎...发情期真是好麻烦..."

"叩叩"   
"管老师，现在方便吗"

"嗯？王晰老师...！"管栎急忙站了起来"不...不用叫我老师，叫管栎就好！" 小兔子面突然的来访的男人有些紧张

“行，管栎。你今天那个舞台...很不错啊，设计得挺好...”男人低沉的声音连称赞都让人有压迫感

“谢...谢谢王晰老师，您还有...什么别的事吗”管栎紧张得手心都开始出汗了

狐狸脸男人盯着眼前的小兔子，露出狡黠的笑容“也没什么...就是...提醒你一下，发情期还是注意一点好，舞台上那么多人...很危险的，还好今天没有其他Alpha...”说完回手关上了门“那奶糖味儿浓得呀，倒是挺甜的...怎么隐约还有点儿辣呢”边说边逼近被云杉木气味包围正在瑟瑟发抖的小白兔

“对不起！我...我以后会...注意的！”管栎意识到了危险“干扰到王晰老师了真的太对不起了”想要后退却被男人的压迫感吓得动弹不得还开始犯了口吃的毛病

“没有责备你的意思，抑制剂呢，带了吗”男人持续用他富有磁性的嗓音和信息素挑逗发抖的小白兔

“没...今天出...门太着急...忘记了”被Alpha信息素包围的管栎两腿发软快要站不住了

“需要哥帮你临时标记吗...？”说着轻轻把管栎按到了化妆台上，右手轻轻抚摸他的腺体

“可以...吗”大鱼上钩了

———————车稍后安马达————————

“哥哥，你行不行啊"诡计得逞的小白兔逐渐露出本性

“今天就让你知道知道哥行不行！”

于是，那天，管栎了解到了王晰有多行

没时间解释了，快上车：

王晰毫不犹豫的吻上了管栎的薄唇，好像生怕晚一秒他就会后悔

“唔.....”管栎脸上泛起了潮红，拉着王晰的领带用迷离的眼神看着他“王晰老师....”

妈的...谁不心动谁是性冷淡！

王晰不想太粗暴吓到怀里的小可爱，轻轻地帮他脱掉裤子“这里都湿了...忍得很难受吧？”管栎红着脸点了点头，Alpha的手慢慢划过他的股沟，在Omega耳边低语“别怕，马上就让你舒服...”说完把手指伸进已经湿嗒嗒的小穴开始扩张，一边从脖颈向下舔吻管栎白净的身体

“啊....嗯....王晰老师，可以了，进来吧，快...快点”在男人熟练又有技巧的前戏攻击下小白兔已经要忍不住了

“好，满足你”男人将完全勃起的阴茎慢慢插进了管栎的小穴，小幅度地动了起来“舒服吗”

“啊...好烫，好舒服，哈啊...”被填满的omega满足地呼了一口气

“以后哥都让你舒服，好不好，嗯？”王晰逐渐加大了抽插的幅度

“好，唔....哥哥，好....”管栎被刺激得已经说不出完整的句子

“你这看着挺纤瘦的，胸还挺大...”说着捏上了管栎那对于男人来说过于丰满的胸部

“我以前...有练过的...啊！！那里...好舒服！呜！”

“以后有机会一起练啊”王晰知道自己找到了敏感点，开始奋力顶弄那让管栎疯狂的地方

“不行...爱豆不能...举铁的，哥哥！嗯...不行了...要死了！啊！”管栎尖叫着射了出来

王晰还埋在管栎的身体里缓慢摩擦，一点要射的迹象都没有

“咱们换个姿势好吗”刚刚高潮还在失神的管栎根本无法回应，王晰退出了管栎的身体，让他背对着靠在自己身上又重新进入，就着插入的姿势抄着管栎细嫩的大腿将人抱了起来，进入到了一个更深的地方

“啊！好深”刺激太过强烈，想要挣扎却没有力气“哥哥...不行...太深了...要坏掉了”

王晰一边抚摸管栎的身体安抚他一边再次开始抽插，撞出了啪啪的声音“嘘...没事，相信哥”说着开始揉捏管栎柔软的乳房，用指甲刮蹭敏感的乳头“很舒服的对不对”

管栎被这一系列的攻势刺激得哭了出来“呜...哥哥...不要了好不好，我不行了”王晰加快了抽插的速度并开始套弄管栎的阴茎“骗人可不好，你看你这不是又硬起来了”

“年轻就是好啊，这么快就又可以了”绝口不提管栎是被他娴熟的技巧刺激得才这么快又勃起了

“不...不是，明明是....”男人根本不让他把话说完，狠狠攻击着他的敏感点

“不....不行了，又要去了！”坏心眼的男人堵住了管栎的阴茎“一起好不好？嗯？”男人开始了最后的冲刺“饶了我！放手，求你放手好不好...呜！”

“等等我，很快了，唔”男人用力抽插了几下，咬破了他的腺体注入了自己的信息素，在高潮的瞬间放开了堵住他阴茎的手“啊...唔！”连续经历了两次高潮的管栎连哭叫的力气都没有了

王晰放下管栎，温柔地亲亲小可爱的后颈，帮他把脸上的泪痕擦干“后面也帮你清理一下吧，好吗？”浑身瘫软的管栎点了点头

做好后续处理帮管栎重新穿上衣服的王晰“对了，说好的加个微信，来加一个”

“嗯...”小白兔手托腮微笑着看着他

“有空常联系”

备注：  
小白兔  
老狐狸


End file.
